In recent years there has been a resurgence in the popularity of roller skating as a sport and as a leisure activity. One reason for the renewed popularity of roller skating is the emergence in the marketplace of in-line roller skates which are made with all of their wheels aligned in a single line from the front to the back of the skate. A consequence of this has been a renewed interest in roller skating in general, including standard roller skates which have their wheels arranged in pairs side-by-side and in roller dancing which is an offshoot of roller skating. Roller dancing is a graceful and energetic sport which combines the gracefulness of ballroom dancing or a chorus line and the athleticism of roller skating. Roller dancing can be practiced as a leisure activity, as an exhibition performance, as a paid performance or as a competitive tournament sport. Roller dancing requires a great deal of skill and precision that comes from training and practice, as well as strength and endurance which come from athletic training.
The aspiring roller skater or roller dancing participant can exercise his or her skills and gain strength and endurance by actual skating practice on a regular basis, but this is not always convenient. Skating practice generally requires an indoor skating rink or a large outdoor area which is smoothly paved. Indoor skating rinks are not available in every community and, when available, they can be costly to use on a regular basis and scheduling may be difficult. Outdoor areas suitable for skating are highly variable in their surface quality and they are subject to seasonal changes and weather. Consequently, it would be convenient to have a means for practicing the skills needed for skating and roller dancing while simultaneously training for improved strength and endurance without the necessity of a large skating area.
Prior art exercise apparatus have addressed some of these needs, but none have provided a complete solution which simultaneously addresses the multiple needs of practice for skating skills and athletic training for strength and endurance in a limited space. A number of strength training devices have been contrived for strengthening the specific musdes used in roller skating or ice skating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,372 for an Ice-Skating Exercise Device describes a weight lifting machine with foot pedals that run in tracks which are placed at a diverging angle to roughly simulate the motion of skating while strengthening the quadriceps and related muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,373 for an Exercise Machine for Ice Skating describes a strength training machine with foot pedals that run in loop-shaped tracks for more closely simulating the motion of skating while strengthening the leg muscles. While these strength training devices strengthen the specific muscles used in skating, they do not provide aerobic exercise for endurance training and they do not provide practice for the techniques, skills, balance and coordination required for roller skating.
A number of endurance training devices have also been contrived for increasing endurance for competitive roller skating or ice skating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,563 for a Combination Exercise Apparatus describes a treadmill with foot skates that are selectively placed on the surface of the treadmill. The straight back-and-forth motion of the foot skates more closely simulates the motion of cross country skiing than roller skating or ice skating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,427 for a Skating/Skiing Simulator with Ergometric Input-Responsive Resistance uses a lateral motion for the foot pads which roughly simulates the movements of skating or skiing. Resistance is provided by an ergometric input-responsive resistance device. In addition, ski pole handles attached by cables to the resistance device can provide arm exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,460 for a Skate Training Exercise Apparatus and Method describes an endurance training device with foot pedals that move in an arcuate path for more closely simulating the motion of actual skating. Resistance is provided by an electromagnetic brake, by flywheel-fans or by weight stacks. These devices improve a skater's endurance through aerobic exercise and strengthen the specific muscles used in skating. However, they also do not provide practice for the techniques, skills, balance and coordination required for roller skating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,862 for an Exercising Apparatus for Skaters and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,563 for a Simulated Skating Exercising Apparatus exemplify a different approach to providing skating-specific exercises. Each of these devices includes a low friction plastic glide sheet with stops at each end. The user wearing heavy socks glides side to side across the sheet between the stops in a lateral motion. While this approach comes closest to simulating the push-and-glide motion of actual skating it does not simulate the full range of movements used in roller dancing or the feel and balance of wearing roller skates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,194 for a Roller Skate Exercise Device allows a skater to exercise in a limited space while wearing actual roller skates or in-line skates. The device has a platform with a top surface to support a pair of roller skates. Resistance is provided by elastic cords which attach to the user with ankle straps or by nonelastic cords which are connected to tension reels. The resistance cords restrict the movement of the roller skates to a back-and-forth motion simulating cross country skiing. Holes are provided in the platform for ski poles to improve the user's balance. Although this device allows the user to develop some balance and coordination by exercising while wearing actual roller skates, the restricted movement of the skates prevents the user from experiencing the full range of movement used in roller skating or roller dancing and therefore does not provide optimal practice for skating skills.
None of the above mentioned patents provide a satisfactory means for practicing roller skating or roller dancing in a limited area in a way that develops technique, skills, balance and coordination while simultaneously improving strength, endurance and overall fitness. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus that would allow a user to exercise while wearing actual roller skates or in-line skates in order to develop the balance and coordination that are important to roller skating and roller dancing. Advantageously, the exercise apparatus may also provide means for assisting novice skaters with their balance until they are fully comfortable on roller skates. Such an apparatus should allow a full, unrestricted range of motion to the user in order to develop techniques and skills for roller skating or roller dancing. Accordingly, the apparatus should allow sufficient area for lateral and forward and backward movements on the roller skates without being overly expansive. The apparatus should allow skating-specific muscular training exercises for the leg muscles and, preferably, should also provide cross-training exercises for upper body strength and general fitness. The exercise apparatus should also facilitate aerobic exercise routines, including upper and lower body movements, for improving cardiovascular fitness and increasing endurance. At the same time, the exercise apparatus should perform all of these functions in a minimal amount of space so that the users can complete a full exercise routine in their own homes or wherever a small amount of space is available. Preferably, the exercise apparatus should also be lightweight, portable and easily stored.